A QUIEN DECIDAS AMAR
by angel chivi
Summary: Shinya hiragi un niño de tan solo nueve años de edad es rescatado por tenry hiragi cabeza del clan demonio imperial y rey de Japón,tras ser abandonado por sus padres. (guren x spués de varios años este conoce a guren un soldado sobresaliente del ejercito de su padre adoptivo, del cual se enamora perdidamente. Pero a veces el precio por amar a alguien puede ser muy alto.


A QUIEN TU DECIDAS AMAR.

1-cuando nos conocimos.

A inicios del siglo XVII, Japón había vivido un largo periodo de guerras civiles y encarnizadas luchas por el poder, que parecían no tener final, tras largos años de batalla e incontables muertes, el único clan victorioso fue uno llamado demonio imperial , tenry hiragi, cuya cabeza del clan ahora proclamado rey había perdido a su esposa Hiyori, ella era delgada con un rostro esculpido en bellas fracciones y un cabello rubio que jamás se desvanece, siempre llevaba un largo vestido encampanado, era extraño cuando no se le veía así, dándole ese aire de realeza pero no solo daba el aspecto, ella tenía un alma muy noble, siempre se le podía ver en el jardín leyendo debajo de los árboles de orquídea o admirando los cerezos florecer a ella le encantaban los arboles de orquídea pero más que nada los cerezos así que tenry para complacer a su esposa le mando a plantar uno pequeño, el cual cuido durante el tiempo que le quedo de vida, le encantaban los niños siempre tenía una sonrisa reluciente cuando se ponía a leerles cuentos debajo del majestuoso cerezo que alguna vez fue pequeño y delicado.

Una mañana de primavera hiyori se encontraba en muy mal debido a una enfermedad que no parecía no tener cura, llevándola a su trágico final después de diez años de matrimonio. Dicha pareja tuvo cuatro hijos: kureto hijo mayor que hiyori trajo al mundo cuando tenía aún veinte años de edad, Mahiru (segunda hija del matrimonio hiragi un año menor que kureto.) el siguiente fue seisshiro dos años menor que el primer hijo y Shinoa ultima hija concebida un año antes de la muerte de hiyori.

Tras un año de esta trágica perdida, tenry llego al castillo con un niño de aproximadamente nueve años de edad, algo escuálido, tenía el pelo gris, su rostro era blanco y fino como la porcelana y de ojos azules. Tenrry había rescatado a este niño quien fue vendido por sus padres, vistiendo nada más que una playera medio rasgada y unos pantaloncillos en igual estado, por un instante fugaz recordó a hiyori quien seguramente al ver tal acto de crueldad habría rodeado con ambos brazos al niño y empezaría a entonar tan hermosa canción que siempre le cantaba a sus cuatro hijos a la hora de dormir, pensó así que tal vez ella le había mandado una señal de que tenía que apiadarse de aquel niño desnutrido.

Ya reunido con sus cuatro hijos en el salón real donde la única fuente de luz (aparte de dos candelabros barrocos) era el fuego chisporroteante de aquella enorme y gótica chimenea de mármol negro, aquella noche anuncio formalmente que, aquel niño de apariencia inocente, llamado shinya formaría parte de la familia hiragi, los hijos parecían confundidos con la repentina decisión de su padre, pero ninguno parecia oponerse a excepción de mahiru, se opuso rotundamente, argumentando que un pueblerino escuálido como shinya le daría mala imagen a la prestigiosa familia hiragi , pero su opinión no fue tomada en cuenta, teniendo así que aceptar a aquel niño pálido de ojos claros, tomando un odio injustificado hacia él.

Así fue como shinya se convirtió en un nuevo integrante de la familia hiragi. Durante los próximos años, Mahiru siempre le hacía bromas pesadas, le quitaba sus pertenencias e incluso llegaba a golpearlo sin ninguna razón en especial, pero el chico nunca intento regresarle de ninguna forma las acciones de violencia, demostrando así tener un alma pura.

Los años pasaban, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, el albino se había adaptado al ambiente de aquel lugar, parecía llevarse bien con sus hermanos adoptivos a excepción de Mahiru, quien hasta la fecha se negaba a aceptar que aquel chico era parte de la familia, se llevaba bien con todos pero con kureto era diferente, creo un fuerte lazo de amistad con el hermano mayor de los hijos biológicos del rey, pues desde la primera noche en que el oji-azul se instaló en el castillo compartieron habitación a sugerencia del azabache, para que pudiera adaptarse, pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo y eso a shinya le encantaba, se sentía feliz de haber encontrado a un hermano que lo protegiera y con el cual se llevaba de manera excepcional, pero, para desgracia de ambos kureto era el siguiente en la descendencia al trono, así que su tiempo juntos fue afectado, debido a que este tenía que empezar a saber las responsabilidades de llevar todo un reino en sus hombros, pero aun así su comportamiento con el albino no cambiaba, siempre que tenía tiempo lo pasaban juntos aunque ya no como antes, también, después de tanto tiempo compartiendo habitación, shinya decidió que ya no quería seguir dependiendo tanto de su hermano mayor, incluso le apenaba que desde su primera noche en el castillo y hasta la fecha seguía durmiendo con el mayor pues sentía que invadía su espacio y más ahora que no faltaba mucho para su ascendencia al trono, así que le pidió a tenry que le mandará a arreglar una habitación para trasladarse, kureto no se opuso en que el peli-plateado tuviera una habitación propia después de todo ya estaba grandecito como para seguir durmiendo con su hermano mayor aunque a este no le molestaba en lo absoluto, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos fuera más grande, a tal grado que ya no se veían sino de vez en cuando, logrado que la comunicación entre ambos fuera más cerrada.

Pasaron los años.

Una mañana de invierno shinya (que se había convertido en el favorito de tenry después de kureto) se encontraba acompañando a su padre adoptivo para conocer a un soldado sobresaliente de su segundo ejército.

Se preguntaba qué tipo de chico seria para sobresalir tanto en el ejército, de repente escucho que las pesadas puertas de roble de aquella gigantesca habitación se abrían, detrás de ellas se encontraba uno de los guardias del palacio y avanzando detrás un muchacho alto de tés morena blanca, ojos violetas y pelo negro, se aproximaba al trono.

—Mi señor, este es Guren ichinose, soldado sobresaliente de su segundo ejército. Anuncio el guardia haciendo su voz resonar por toda la sala.

— ¿Conque Guren eh? Dijo Tenry sin un sonido de asombro.- ¿cuántos años tienes? Pregunto con indiferencia mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

—Tengo diez y siete años mi rey, es un privilegio estar en su ejército. Respondió el muchacho haciendo una reverencia al rey con la cara en dirección al suelo.

Shinya no podía dejar de observar a aquel muchacho alto de expresión fría, al contrario de su padre le sorprendía ver como aquel chico de su misma edad sobresalir tanto en el ejército.

—supongo que tus padres están orgullosos de tu gran avance. Determinó el rey.

—Al contrario, su majestad, mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía apenas siete años, desde entonces me eh sabido mantener por mí mismo. Concluyó el muchacho negándose a dar detalles de aquel trágico acontecimiento.

—Ya veo. Dijo Tenry con una mirada fría hacia el muchacho.- Bien te eh llamado por una razón-continuo-te ofrezco alojamiento en mi palacio, siempre y cuando me jures tu lealtad eterna, ¿estás de acuerdo? Concluyó el veterano con voz fuerte y concreta.

Tenry era una persona de carácter fuerte pero mostraba su apoyo con las personas que él consideraba llegarían a algún lado en la vida.

—seria todo un honor mi señor. Dijo Guren sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—bien puedes instalarte desde esta tarde—dijo en tono determinado-este es mi hijo shinya, tiene diez y siete años al igual que tú, ya conocerás después como a sus otros hermanos, cabe aclarar que no espero que te lleves bien con ninguno mientras cumplas con tu deber, puedes retirarte. Concluyó el rey, dando instrucciones de que saliera.

Al cabo de unas semanas en que el muchacho se mudó al castillo ninguno de los hermanos estaba interesado en conocer al chico, una mañana shinya, que había llegado al borde de la terraza embaldozada admirando el paisaje, pues su ventana era la única que daba vista hacia aquel cerezo (que Hiyori había cuidado durante tanto tiempo) junto al lago que tanto le gustaba visitar cuando era niño, miro hacia abajo y pudo ver a Guren sentado debajo de aquel árbol lo cual le sorprendió.

Bajo hasta donde él se encontraba.

-creí que yo era el único que gustaba de venir aquí. Dijo shinya mostrándose amable con el chico que se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de su presencia en aquel lugar.

-si este es un buen lugar para pensar supongo. Respondía Guren.

-Lo sé, cuando llegue a este palacio solía refugiarme debajo de este cerezo para poner mis pensamientos en orden. Argumento shinya dejando escapar un suspiro melancólico mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos con vista fija al cerezo.

Recordó su llegada al castillo, nunca se había dejado de preguntar qué es lo que le había visto Tenry de especial para integrarlo en su familia, después de todo él no tenía nada que ofrecer o al menos así era desde su punto de vista. Pero fuera cual fuera el motivo nunca dejaría de agradecerle por abrirle las puertas de su palacio y haberle concedido ser parte de una familia.

\- querrás decir llegaron ¿no? Tú y tu familia. Preguntó Guren extrañado.

-Ah no, yo soy adoptado, mis padres decidieron venderme cuando era niño pero Tenry Hiragi me rescató y dio un lugar en su familia, le debo mucho—volvió a suspirar-Si no hubiera sido por él no sé qué habría sido de mí en ese entonces.

Concluyó con una sonrisa

-oh ya veo, lo lamento no era mi intención hacerte recordar algo tan incomodo. Respondió Guren mientras se encogía de hombros avergonzado.

-no te preocupes no es algo que tenga mucha importancia ahora. -Decía con una sonrisa amable dando a entender a Guren que su comentario no le había incomodado.-y ¿sobre ti? Supongo que has de tener mucha presión al ser el mejor en la línea de batalla, ya has conseguido muchas cosas debes estar orgulloso.

A Guren se le hacía sorprenderte como ese chico que había sufrido tanto podía sonreír tan gentilmente, no es que el no haya pasado por una experiencia similar después de todo perdió a sus padres a manos de uno de los clanes rivales del reino, jurando que se vengaría de aquel clan que le había arrebatado a sus padres, pero shinya era todo lo opuesto a él, como el ying y el yang, Guren se esforzaba en mantener guardados sus sentimientos y siempre verse serio mientras que shinya a pesar de todo le mostraba una sonrisa llena de vida al mundo y eso le molestaba.

-¿te encuentras bien? Pareciera que estas deambulando en otro lugar. Preguntaba shinya preocupado al ver la mirada perdida del azabache, mientras le susurraba al oído de una manera muy gentil.

-¿que? Ah si , estoy bien. Respondió Guren mientras sentía que se le erizaba el cuerpo, pero no sabía si era por el viento helado de esa mañana o por la suave voz de shinya que susurraba en su oído.

El pelinegro bajo la mirada un momento hacia el suelo. Dejándose perder en sus pensamientos.

-Ya vuelves a estar soñando. Volvió a decir el Hiragi y en seguido rodeó con su brazo el cuello del peli-negro y le beso la mejilla entre risas. Guren se sobresaltó sorprendido por la suave presión de sus labios sobre su mejilla, aquellos labios que deberían estar fríos pero, que en ese momento se sentían tan cálidos como el sol.

Meditó un momento y dijo.

-En realidad yo todavía no consigo nada en la vida no soy más que un simple cabo a disposición de la familia hiragi que no puede aspirar a nada más. Dijo el muchacho con una soltura sorprendente. Shinya dejó escapar una tierna carcajada.- Eres de lo más encantador y modesto. Él azabache intento no sonrojarse ante lo dicho. Raramente, por no decir nunca, solía hacer comentarios tan despectivos sobre si mismo, sin embargo había sentido una conexión inmediata e inexplicable con el albino.

-Eres perturbadoramente lindo—decía el peli-plateado en plan de molestar al ichinose- ¡enserio! con una imagen como la tuya no es necesario ser demasiado en nada.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no deja de decir estupideces como esa!

Guren se sonrojo de nuevo ante el comentario del chico de ojos azules, aparte de que odiaba que la gente le dijera que era guapo, adorable, lindo etc.

-¿te eh ofendido verdad? -Decía apenado -creo que todos los mortales tendemos a mitificar a los que son guapos como tú. Termino dejando salir una sonrisa apenada.

-¿Ha? Escucha creo que ya te hizo daño el frio, tal vez deberías entrar al palacio. Termino diciendo el peli-negro, aunque en realidad disfrutaba de la compañía del albino. Creando así un nuevo lazo de amistad entre ellos que, con el tiempo, iría creciendo un nuevo sentimiento que convertiría a estos dos en algo más que simples amigos.


End file.
